One Word Random
by One Breath Away
Summary: I will ask for a random word after each chapter. I will then take that word, and make a one shot off of it. Rated T in case of future stories. They range from funny, sad, romance, or anything else. Up now: racecar.
1. Television

**Okay, this partucualr story was for something else I did. i thought it would be a good starting story though. The word for this one was television. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny flew into his open window after a long night of ghost hunting. Unfortunately, the damage that night was worse then usual because Sam and Tucker hadn't been there to help him. He turned to his human alter ego and collapsed on his bed, his arm killing him and his back covered with slight bruises.

Danny fell asleep on his bed the instant his head hit the pillow, and luckily, he wasn't disturbed by another ghost attack the rest of the night. This was rare, yet it did happen at times. Danny slept peacefully until the smell of toast rose up into his bedroom. Along with the smoke detector going off and unidentified sounds which sounded a lot like toast talking. Danny laughed as he remembered the talking toast a few years back.

He walked tiredly down the stairs and immediately noticed the television was on in the kitchen, a device that was rarely on anymore. His dad was going on some rant about the "ghost boy" when Danny looked at the screen and saw it was his fight with Vlad the night before.

He paid no attention to his parents as he grabbed a piece of toast, which he didn't like in the least, and walked out of the house to head over to Sam's to pick her up for school. Danny enjoyed his leisure time, but was disappointed when his ghost sense went off.

Danny looked around too make sure no one was looking at him, dashed into a nearby ally, and went ghost only to discover there was no ghost in sight of him. Now Danny knew that didn't mean there wasn't one there, he just couldn't see it. Landing back on the ground he knew why.

He had landed in front of an electronic shop. There were at least seven televisions on display, and each one showed a picture of Technus, the ghost of technology and whatnot. Somehow as Danny tried not to laugh, he found himself beside Technus, but Technus hadn't come out of the TV; Danny had come in the TV.

After a short, maybe half an hour fight, Danny escaped, but that also led to the other ghost escaping too. Danny flew into the house through the door being swung opened by Jazz. He freaked his sister out as her eyes went wide. She instantly ran back inside and straight for Danny.

"What are you thinking Danny? Mom and dad are going to kill you…the rest of the way!" Jazz exclaimed. Surprisingly, Danny was trying not to laugh at the whole situation. Jazz though he was crazy.

Technus came in through the still opened door the same instant Maddie and Jack came into the living room, though in that instant, they were all forced into the kitchen. The TV was still on, except now it was a report of the ghost boy at Fenton Works. Sure enough, a helicopter was flying about the house as a rush of cameramen tore into the room.

Danny, already weak from the earlier fight, couldn't stay ghost for much more hits. Tehcnus instantly threw some kind of strange, unseen blast at Danny who crashed against the wall opposite the TV, turned back into his human alter ego in front of his wide-eyed parents, and looked alarmed at the TV broadcasting everything straight on the news. Therefore, everyone watching the news just then, and probably for the next week, would know his secret.

As Jazz grabbed a stray Fenton Thermos and captured the ghost inside, Danny fainted thinking about how much he hated televisions…

* * *

**Please R&R! And don't forget to tell me a random word! I may post multiple chapters at once, so everyone pick a word so I can continue this!**


	2. Autumn

**So yes, this one is a bit on the dumb side. It was just a quick story that I had, so here it is!**

* * *

It was a cool, crisp day like every other day that fall had been, but something seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that in Amity Park, the ghosts were running rampant in the streets. Where was that ghost boy?

_Meanwhile at some random place in Florida…_

"It feels so good to finally have some warmth!" Danny exclaimed to no one in particular.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were with the Fentons at a beach in Florida. It had been cold in Amity Park and they need somewhere that was warm. The trio sat comfortable with their feet in the salty ocean.

"I could get used to this," Tucker said smiling at Sam and Danny holding hands. They had become a couple only days earlier.

Everything was going all right until Danny's ghost sense went off. Unfortunately, the Fentons still didn't know of their son's powers. Danny jumped behind a nearby fallen umbrella and went ghost. He began to fly around search for the ghost.

Danny saw a speck in the distance, and before he knew it, he was back in Amity Park, far from the rest of his friends and family. He had lost sight of the ghost, but he wasn't alone by then. He glanced at the street below to welcome his family and friends. Unfortunately they had been chasing him the whole time. He quickly lost them though.

_I wonder where they think Danny is right now_, Danny though to himself.

It looked like even the cool, crisp fall whether wouldn't hold the ghost and hunters alike from doing their jobs. So their ended another normal time in Amity Park for Danny and his friends and family.

* * *

**Please R&R! I know this one is kinda bad, and very short, but I'm sorry! **


	3. Mug

**I have to admit, I really like this one. It's kinda cute. Maddie's mug showed up in some of the episodes, so I thought why not do a story on it? R&R and tell me what you think! **

* * *

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

I sat in the lab waiting for my husband to return. He said he had to go to the bathroom, but who knows where he really went. He probably found the stash of fudge in the refrigerator. I was hoping Jazz and Danny would actually get some of that this time.

Thinking of Danny, I hadn't seen him all day. Jazz had said he was busy, but hadn't breathed a word about what he was doing.

My boy was fifteen, so I tried not to think about it, but what if he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe I should pay more attention to what he did.

I move my favorite mug around nervously on the table. It says #1 Mom, and it's pink. It's my favorite mug and a gift from Danny long ago. During the days he used to spend all of his time with me.

I lose thought in the good old days before sighing and being interrupted by an abnormal crashing sound. I look to the roof to see a human size hole in the roof. Goodness, it looked like my son had been thrown through the kitchen floor.

I hear a gasping noise coming from my left and quickly turn to see the ghost boy standing there panting. I make no motion as a mechanical ghost comes into view of the hole.

"I'll get you yet whelp." the ghost yelled.

He shot something that came in my direction and something evaporated near my hand, but I didn't pay it any attention. The ghost boy grabbed a thermos and puts the other ghost into it. I look closer to realize it's one of the thermoses me and Jack invented. Wow, even ghosts use our invention, though that is a little strange. How did he even get one of those?

I watch as he looks straight at me and freezes. I look at him and shake my head telling him I wasn't going to hurt him just then. Then I hear "Danny! Help me!" come from my daughter's room. Jazz is in trouble!

I jump up to help, but the ghost boy holds me back and nods at me. He then flies in the direction of the scream to help my daughter. That was unusual.

Only seconds later, my husband comes down into the lab.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked excitedly.

I only shake my head amused at what he would do if I told him what had just happened.

I suddenly freeze as I realize something. I look down and my hand is empty. Where's my mug?


	4. Mean

**The word for this chapter was sumbited by MillionDollarNinja. The word is 'mean'. Now please note that some of these will be a lot harder than others, so some will take time. I will try to do each and every word eventually though. **

**I guess I should also say, you can list however many words you want. Also, to keep this interesting, if you want a specific pairing or you want it a specific character's point of view, please include that with the word.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! And I hope you enjoy the latest random chapter! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Oh, and to those who asked: The mug was the item that had gotten evaporated by her hand.**

* * *

He was at the top of Casper High. He was the leader of the A-List and the star football player. Everyone at the school respected him. Well, almost everybody.

"Hey Fenturd! I failed this test last class. You know what that means!" Dash yelled grabbing Danny who had just walked by with Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked at his two best friends.

"See you in class guys," he said happily.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," Dash yelled at Danny who continued to smile.

This led to the everyday bullying. Danny got shoved in a locker, beat up, and got his head stuck in a toilet. Well, Kwan interrupted the toilet part which allowed Danny to slip away and head to class.

Dash finished talking to Kwan and looked around for Danny noticing he had slipped away. He growled with displeasure. Oh well, he would get Danny for that after the next class was over.

Not wanting to be late to class, which would lead to detention and him missing football practice that afternoon, Dash walked to Lancer's classroom. Seeing Danny in the back with his two loser friends, Dash grew angry.

Dash's anger didn't last long though as the temperature dropped and a green ectopus came into the room. Everybody ran out screaming, including Lancer. Dash ran down the hallway and to a spot he knew should be safe before stopping and turning around to face to ghost at the other end of the hall.

Danny Phantom phased through the roof and began to fight the ghost. Being much stronger than the ghost, he just fired a few weak shots and sucked him into the Thermos before phasing back through the roof to disappear.

Dash admired the strength of Phantom and was glad he was always there to help.

Before everyone could get back into the classroom, the bell rang signaling lunch. Before going to lunch, Dash stopped by his locker to get something out, but the instant he opened the locker, a bunch of multicolored teddy bears fell out on top of him.

He couldn't figure out who would do this until his eyes landed on Fenton who was looking at him smirking. His two friends were beside him trying not to laugh.

"Oh wow! Dash collects teddy bears! Who knew?" Danny said just loud enough for Dash to hear.

Dash said nothing as he returned an angry glare and slammed his locker shut.

He was mean. He was Dash Baxter. He was the most feared person in the school. There was no way that loser would get away with that. If Fenturd wanted mean, he was so going to get it.

* * *

**I just though since Dash was the school bully, he would have a lot of experience with being mean. And I can never turn down a good opportunity to annoy Dash.**


	5. Crystal

**Okay, so I am aware that Danny gave Sam an ice crystal after Undergrowth was defeated, but I'm just going to pretend for this story, that he never gave it too her. I was stuck between doing this story and doing one about how Sam felt when Danny gave her the crystal after the Undergrowth disaster, and this one won. This is turned out better than the other one.**

**Oh, this was on the word cystal given by MillionDollarNinja.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Frostbite grew worried as Danny froze the crowd. Again. With Undergrowth defeated and Danny with plenty of time on his hands, he decided to come back the Far Frozen to practice with his ice powers some more. As of now, it wasn't going to good.

"You need to focus more!" Exclaimed Frostbite as his guards got frozen together.

Danny focused all he could, but yet he still could not control his ice powers. Frostbite looked over the boy carefully trying to see what he was doing wrong. Finally his eyes lay on the boy's eyes.

Danny had a far away look in his eyes. Not only that, but so often, he could be seen glancing at Sam as she stood with Tucker by the fire nearby so they wouldn't freeze.

When Frostbite saw this, he laughed at the boy. Frostbite knew Danny was in love with his little Goth friend. He had heard that from Tucker.

Seeing as how Danny wasn't doing much but freezing the crowd and making most of them mad, he turned towards him before he could attempt another ice attack.

"I think that's all for today. How about come back in a few days to practice some more if you still need help," Frostbite offered. Maybe by then all the others would have thawed out and calmed down a bit.

"Okay, thanks," he said reaching up to shake Frostbite's paw.

Thinking about what had happened the first time Danny had shook his hand with ice powers, Frostbite was reluctant to shake his hand. Frostbite was quick to move his paw and say, "hold on."

With a confused look on Danny's face, Frostbite explained one more thing Danny could do to practice his ice powers.

"When you want to practice, focus on making an ice crystal. Not only will it help you channel your powers, but will allow you to make something with them. No matter what happens to it, it will never melt and never break," Frostbite explained.

Danny smiled and replied with a, "Thank you."

Danny switched his gaze over to his two best friends who were shivering from the cold despite the large fire in front of them. "Come on. We're going now," He said as he grabbed both of them by the wrist and flew them away from the Far Frozen and eventually through the portal leading to the Fenton Work's lab.

Later that night, when Sam and Tucker were about to leave, Danny stopped Sam. She turned to face him and saw him looking at her before he looked at his hand which still had a white glove on it.

Watching for only a few seconds, Sam saw something began to form, and when it was a fairly good size, Danny let it drop to his hand and he handed it to Sam. She admired the crystal, but said nothing as she walked out the door.

Right before Danny closed the door, Sam looked at Danny and smiled saying, "Thank you Danny. It's beautiful."

Danny smiled as he closed the door and was glad Frostbite had told him about making a crystal. He hoped Sam would keep it forever. Even if she didn't though, Danny knew it did help him a bit on the focusing part, but maybe that was just because the crystal had been for Sam and he wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't do enough stories with ghosts in them, and I'm trying to get into the habit of doing them.**


	6. Cat

**Thank you WingedNinja28 for the word 'cat'. This story is based off of Vlad getting a 'lonley guy cat' after a visit from Daniel. Please R&R and thank you! **

**While I'm thinking about it, some people have submitted the same words. Even if more than one person submits it, note that I will only be doing one story on the word.**

**Ender the Time Lady: Yeah, I can tell, but now you are starting to make me hungry!**

**Fluehatraya: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

Vlad looked out the window and pondered many ways to try to capture Danny the next time they crossed paths. He had tried so many things, and had even gone down a level to beg him to be his perfect half ghost son.

"Why won't you join me Daniel?" he muttered unaware of an uninvited visitor standing behind him.

"Well, for one I'm not joining forces with a fruitloop, and two-" Danny started before an ectoblast was shot his way. "Okay, I'm going to change two to I can't come anywhere near you without you trying to shoot me!"

"Well, if you were my son, I wouldn't have to shoot you!" Vlad said barely loud enough over the fires of ectoblast going on between him and Danny.

There was a pause in the action as Danny landed and Vlad looked his way. "Why are you here anyways?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Well, I was just flying around the area and wanted to know if you had gotten your lonely guy cat yet," Danny smirked.

"No, I haven't gotten a cat, and no I'm not going to get a cat Daniel! In case you haven't noticed, I'm too busy to put up with an annoying pet."

"And you all trying to steal my mom, kill my dad, and getting me as your son too busy? You need a life fruitloop," Danny laughed.

"I am not a fruitloop!" Vlad retorted.

"Whatever fruitloop," Danny said before phasing through the nearby wall and out of the house knowing he had made Vlad mad.

After he was gone, Vlad began to look out the window again until he heard a scratch on his door. Annoyed, he walked over to it.

"Daniel, if that is you, I will kill you," he muttered while opening the door. He saw nothing there until he looked down at a small sound.

Sitting at his door was a beautiful white Persian. Vlad looked around, and seeing no one around, picked the cat up and brought her inside.

"Are you lost little girl?" Vlad purred at the cat trying to reassure it everything was alright. The cat purred gently in response.

"I'm going to call you Maddie," he said waiting for it to respond to its name with another purr.

"Come with me Maddie. I mine as well show you the kitchen. You look hungry," Vlad said softly to the cat that looked up and followed Vlad out of the room and into the kitchen.

As Vlad gave the cat a bowl of milk and tried to find something for it to eat, he was unaware of the ghost boy trying to control his laughing right above the house. He couldn't believe Vlad had actually taken the cat inside. Well, the cat had a home and Vlad had a lonely guy cat.

With his task complete, Danny flew away from the large mansion and headed towards home. Meanwhile Vlad had finally found something for the cat to eat and fed it and petted it.

"Maybe having a cat isn't that bad," Vlad said to Maddie before she walked off and lay down to sleep in the corner of the kitchen. He smiled at his new pet as he picked her up and brought her to his room to sleep on the bed.

* * *

**I must admit, I think this is probably one of my better ones. Thank you everyone who has alerted my story and I hope you continue to read!**


	7. Toaster

**Please read: First off, to everyone who reviews: I want everyone to put down 3 words (If they want to.) To whoever guesses the closest to my birthday month AND day before I put up chapter...let's say chapter 15, I will do their top 3 words before anyone else's! You can only guess one month and one day though! I may have stuff like this often, so continue to read through these thing! And if no one guesses the exact month or day, I may do something else similiar very soon! Thank you all!**

**Okay, not exactly one of my best ones, but not too bad. Attack of the toaster. Yay! XD Please R&R! Oh, and thank you PFTones3482, for the word toaster. **

* * *

Danny was lying on his bed playing a videogame on his laptop when he heard his parents come in. They had gone grocery shopping since most everything they had in the refrigerator had all turned alive. Unfortunately, the food wasn't all that ever came alive.

"We're home kids!" Maddie yelled, maybe hoping her kids would come down and tell them hey or give them a hug or something.

Danny thought over about going downstairs, but decided not to. Mostly, he just needed time to heal after his last battle. He hadn't exactly been fighting a ghost, but it sure did seem like he had. It had been tough to beat.

Danny had in fact, been fighting a toaster. Okay, so no, a toaster wasn't a ghost, but it had come alive. How, Danny had no idea. He just knew that he was downstairs trying to find a snack that wasn't alive, and ended up getting hit in the back with a toaster.

Danny, turning around to see what had hit him laid his eyes on a floating toaster before sighing in frustration. At first, he tried to unplug it, but found that it wasn't plugged into anything.

The second thing Danny tried was hitting it with weak ectoblasts. At least then he didn't have to go ghost. Of course, since the toaster was metal, it deflected all the shots. Giving up, Danny yelled out his signature catchphrase and went ghost.

Danny went after the toaster, but it was a lot smarter than one would think it to be. It managed to avoid most of Danny's attack, and more than once caught Danny in one of its own attacks giving him occasional bruises or scratches.

Finally Danny found an idea sitting on the kitchen table. Literally. The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick was laying there. Maddie had heard the ghost alarm go off that morning, so she had grabbed the Anti-Creep Stick and went down to check it out.

Of course the ghost, who had been Phantom trying to get to the ghost portal in the lab, had disappeared before she had gotten there, so she had thrown the stick on the table and started to cook breakfast for the family.

Danny picked up the stick and started hitting the toaster as many times as he could. Eventually, it began to dent and crack and it fell to the ground. Danny had then continued to find a snack, which he couldn't find, so he went back to his room and gotten on his computer and had thought nothing of the toaster still lying on the kitchen floor.

Danny heard Jack and Maddie walked into the kitchen and put the stuff down and began to make noises as they raced around to fix something to eat. Suddenly heard everything go quiet in there. Danny then remembered the fight he had had with the toaster earlier. _Crud, _Danny thought.

"Danny! Come down here!" Maddie yelled up the stairs.

A few second later, Danny joined his mom who had the abused toaster in one hand.

"What did you do to the toaster Danny?" Maddie asked gently.

"I didn't do that," he said with a stern look from Maddie. "Um…a ghost did that?" he said more like a question, but Maddie didn't catch that.

"That would explained the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick," Maddie said looking over at the baseball bat.

Her look then returned to her husband. "Well, I guess we should go back and buy a new toaster Jack. After all, we can't have toast on the morning without the toaster."

They walked out the door again and left to go get a toaster much to Danny's displeasure. "I hate toast!" He muttered to no one in particular as he looked evilly over at the toaster which was now sitting in the trash can.

* * *

**I just had to add Danny's hatred for toast in there. After all my reviews, I still have, I think, 46 words left. This turned out much better than I expected and I'm so happy! Y'all have made my last couple of days! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews and for your participation! Please keep it up! Oh, and the more reviews I have, the quicker I will update. So give me a random word or just tell me how I did on my story! **


	8. Gun

**I seem to have a muse now. Unfortunately it's Danny Phantom haunting me.**

**Phantom: I'm not haunting you. Just stalking.**

**Me: And the difference?**

**Phantom: Um...Okay fine.**

**Me: Okay, I hope you all enjoy the story! The word for this one was gun, given by WingedNinja28. Like always, R&R!**

* * *

I fiddled with everything trying to restore everything back to what it was before the fight. The ghost boy was going to pay for destroying my suit.

Currently I was in my house on my island. My girlfriend was coming over soon and I wanted my suit to be fixed and put to an ultimate shine before she arrived. Unfortunately, that led me to fix the entire thing as I had went to the human world for one minute and that ghost kid had already found me.

How did he even find him so quickly? In just a matter of second, I was already sucked into the Fenton Thermos, my suit having many holes and dents. I was glad to be release quicker than usual though.

Putting the finishing touches on my suit, I got a call from me girlfriend.

"Hey dipstick. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it." Ember said sadly on the other end of the line. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck in this stupid thermos, and the ghost kid is at school."

I sighed as I told my girlfriend bye and hung up the phone. I began looking over my suit thankful for the new addition I had added this time. I wasn't quite sure what it would do, but it looked bad enough. It was a large gun located on the right arm of my suit.

I made sure it worked before leaving my island. It shot out a large blue blast that burned through the wall of my home. Well, I'd fix that later. Right now I had to try this new gun out on the ghost boy and save my girlfriend.

I walked to the edge of the island and took off towards the Fenton ghost portal. I was going to that ghost kid's school and getting my girlfriend back. Maybe while I was there I would get the ghost boy's pelt to place at the end of my bed. I laughed my deep laugh as I entered the portal.

There was no way he could avoid that gun forever. And anyways, it was about time the hunter caught his prey.

* * *

**Poor Skulker. When will he realize that he isn't going to catch the ghost boy?**

**Phantom: I'm way to smart for him.**

**Me: Be careful Phantom. I can make him catch you.**

**Okay, so please R&R! I need my ghost boy to be happy! He keeps deleting all my one shots. :( Thank you!**


	9. Documentary

**Thank you Fluehatraya for the word documentary!**

**Phantom: Yay! he didn't kill me in this one!**

**Me: You are already dead. I will kill you in one of them though eventually. You keep deleting my stories! **

**Phantom: What? I only deleted two! And they were horrible! **

**Me: Yes, and now I get to change them to you getting hurt and/or killed.**

**Phantom: Shouldn't you be updating Journals instead or tourmenting me? **

**Me: Yes. *Goes to update Journals***

**Phantom: Please R&R! AndI hope you enjoy the awesome story! I will be back!**

* * *

Danny and his two best friends sat in their usual seats in the back of Lancer's class. They were waiting for class to start. Well, they were waiting for Lancer to yell his annoying "quiet down" that he yelled every morning.

When Lancer finally got through doing whatever he was doing (the trio couldn't really see him from their seats in the back), he decided to yell for the class to settle down.

"Today class, we are going to be watching a documentary on William Shakespeare," he said happily holding his hands together.

The class let out a groan in response which earned them a sharp look from the overweight teacher. As soon as his back turned, the class started talking again and throwing paper at each other.

Lancer clicked on something on his computer and turned on the overhead and a colorful display of boredom appeared on the screen. The kids instantly lost interest, not that most of them were paying attention in the first place, and put there heads down to fall asleep or turned to find something else to do.

Danny's eyes widened as a chill was sent down his back from his ghost sense. He looked at Sam and Tucker and was about to raise his hand when the school grew dark and a ghost flew in the classroom.

The ghost was Technus, and immediately he stated to scream his plan out to the uninterested kids, most of who were unaware of the situation.

"Hello! I am Technus, master of all things technological!" He started out getting all of the kids' attention.

They all looked in fear before running out of the classroom. Danny and his friends sat in the back. Danny just sat there staring at the ghost. If Technus didn't know he was here, maybe he could catch him by surprise.

The ghost of technology looked at the documentary that was playing and then to the computer screen where it was also playing. He floated over to the computer and started studying it.

"I have never seen anything like this," Technus said curiously. Leave it up to the ghost of technology not to know anything about technology.

Danny quietly uncapped the Fenton Thermos and was about to suck the ghost in when he dropped it startling the ghost.

The ghost just looked at him then back to the computer then back to Danny. "Hey ghost kid, can you explain this a little better," he asked returning his gaze once again to the documentary playing on the projector.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes picking up the ghost thermos. He pushed the button on the side and sucked Technus into it then returned the thermos to his book bag.

"Guess documentaries aren't so bad after all," Danny said.

He then smiled slightly at Sam and Tucker and joined the rest of the class outside in the hall. He was thinking about telling them the ghost was gone, but he didn't know the harm in staying in the hallway until the bell rung.

* * *

**Phantom: Told you I'd be back!**

**Me: Phantom! Go fly around town or something.**

**Phantom: I can't, it pouring outside.**

**Me: Well, go find another story to interupt!**

**Phantom: I'm not interupting anything...**

**Me: Okay fine! Hm...there is fudge in the fridge Danny.**

**Phantom: Fudge! *Leaves for kitchen***

**Me: Finally! I hope you enjoyed the story guys! Oh, and updates may be a little slow on this one lately. One, I still need more people to guess my birthday, and two, my computer is acting funny and keeps deleting everything. I think it's Technus, but I enjoy blaming it on Danny. :) Please fill out that little box at the bottom of the page and submit it!**


	10. Guardian

**The word was Guardian given my MillionDollarNinja. Yes, sorry, but I kinda tweaked it a little. Guardian is used though. This story is just a cute SamXDanny story. Phantom Planet never happened. Please like always R&R! **

* * *

I watched as he flew over the town. His graceful movements enhanced me as I stared. His closed eyes led me to believe that he didn't see the jealous look in my eyes as I wanted him to belong to me and no one else. I wanted him in my arms. I wanted him to be mine forever.

Later that afternoon, I sat on my bed wishing the famous ghost boy would come and pay me a visit. I nearly fell off my bed when I heard a sharp tap on my window. I raced over to my window hoping it was Danny. My face fell when I saw it was just a nearby tree bowing in the wind and hitting my window.

I stayed at the window and looked out and was glad when a human sized shadow fell over my window. I looked up to see Danny Phantom flying over a nearby building. His arms were spread out and his eyes were closed. His smile made my day perfect.

His eyes suddenly opened and he moved his body to turn around, probably to head back home for dinner. I sighed as I saw him, and then completely hid when I saw his eyes land on my open window.

My heart was beating too fast and I knew my face was red. I stayed sitting down with my back turned to the window. I figured he didn't see me, but I stood corrected as I felt a cold touch on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned around and saw Danny floating right outside my window. He had a smirk on his light pink face.

"Did I see you spying on me?" he asked.

"Why would I spy on you?" I asked looking at him and returning the smile.

"Because you like me," Danny replied without emotion, the smirk disappearing completely.

My face turned a dark shade of red. "Why would you say that?" I asked faking a laugh and partly turning away.

"Sam…" he trailed off leaving me looking towards the ground with my eyes closed. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my chin leaning my head up.

I gasped and my eyes flew open when I felt his lips meet mine. My eyes gently shut, as were his, and we stayed this way for seconds before he pulled away.

"That's why," Danny said, that smirk returning to his face. I could see his face turning red slightly.

"I love you Danny," I said to him as he turned to go home.

"I love you too Sammy," he returned.

I watched him as he flew off towards home laughing at nothing.

Not only did Danny act like the guardian of us all trying to protect us and help us through our days, but he was my guardian angel, as I had always hoped he would be. I could ask for no better guardian angel.

* * *

**This is word number 10! :) So far so good! And I am still doing the thing on who guesses closest to my birthday! Read the author's not a few chapters back if you missed that one. As always, tell me how I did! And I will not update for at least 12 hours. Kvetha out! 3**


	11. Microsoft

**Okay, sorry for the crazed up story, but I could not think of anything to do for this one. Thank you WingedNinja28 for the word 'Microsoft'. Guess I could have did something different, but I just want to see what you guys think!**

**MillionDollarNinja: It says one word, but if you want to combine to make a phrase, that is okay too. Like someone gave me 'ace of hearts' and 'lunch meat', so it's okay. But I'm so glad you liked that story!**

**Like always, please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom or FanFiction.**

* * *

Tucker and I were sprawled out on the living room floor with sweat covering our faces.

"That is one ghost chase I do not want to go through again. Why did I have to be the ghost that was chased?" I said to my two best friends as Sam walked in from the kitchen.

Sam laughed before shrugging. Tucker made no effort to reply. He was wiped out from all the running.

"How did they even find you?" Sam asked arching her eyebrow.

This time I shrugged not really sure of the answer. I would find out though. There was no way I was letting that happen again.

Turning to Tucker, I was going to ask him if he had got a chance to ask any of them, but he was sound asleep. I tried not to laugh as he moved to curl up with his PDA. Sam saw what I was looking at and stifled a laugh as well.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else while he sleeps. It's not like anyone is going to mess with him," Sam said.

I nodded in agreement, but I just think Sam wanted to be alone with me for awhile so we could talk. I got to admit I love every minute of it though.

We walked down the stairs to the lab and sat at the desk in two small metal chairs that we just sitting there. Our gaze meant the computer screen to where I moved the mouse over the internet button.

Sam shot me a funny look, but I just looked at her. "We have nothing to talk about. We might as well explore the internet or something while we are here. Maybe we can find something on other people get run down my mobs of fans," I said dryly knowing my sense of humor wasn't that good.

I clicked on Google and started to type in the f to start 'fun things to do when bored' and noticed that there had been a recent search under the letter 'f'. Sam looked at me and I knew she had seen it too, so I clicked on it. I mean, we were trying to find something to do, and so we had no reason not to check it out.

A page was brought up that read in the top left corner. There was different categories near the top and recent news down the rest of the page. I begin to click around when I clicked on cartoons and my eyes fell on a link that read 'Danny Phantom.'

"Cool! I got my own page!" I yelled gleefully then realized that when I looked, it was weird.

There were different names and such. I clicked on the first one I saw and began reading it frowning at it. I went back to the page before and clicked on another one and read it. Repeating the many times, I finally figured out they were stories. I looked at Sam.

"I think I may know why we were being chased…" I said trailing off, suddenly enhanced in a story about me battling Vlad.

"I'm confused," Sam said pulling the mouse out of my reach and clicking around.

Suddenly she got to page that said 'upload stories.' She saw there were some already uploaded, and each of them said Danny Phantom. She then saw the different choices you could upload them from. LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice, Microsoft Word, Microsoft Works, WinWord, WordPad, and many more.

"Okay, I'm not confused anymore," Sam said turning away from the computer. "How about we just forget about this and go wake up Tucker and go catch a movie at my place or something?"

I shook my head as I thought about something in my head. A way to get Vlad back. I found the Microsoft Word on the computer and began to write a perfect story about how Vlad killed me completely.

Sam sighed giving up until she saw what I was doing. "You're good," she said laughing.

I continued my story until it was finished and I was able to upload it on this fan fiction website. If I could get everyone to chase me because of these stories, maybe I could get everyone to get mad at Vlad and go after him.

I pressed the new story button, filled out all the information, and then went upstairs to wake up Tuck and go catch that movie. All I could do was wait.

* * *

**Phantom: Talk about sweet revenge...**


	12. Come

**In America, it's the fourth of July. Our Independence Day. I don't know how many of you that read this our American, but I just wanted to pay respect to our country while I am at home watching the fireworks with my sister and mom. **

**A speacial shout out to everyone who served our country! Thank you!**

**Thank you Fluehatraya for the word come. Please enjoy and R&R! **

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

My boyfriend pulled me by the arm as he raced outside with me following close behind him.

"Come on Sammy!" he yelled.

I didn't even have time to yell at me for calling my Sammy before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to a nearby large city. If you asked what it was, I couldn't tell you. I just know it was beautiful.

Fireworks of every color lit up the darkened sky. It was even better since new moon was out. Danny looked at me then back up at all the lights and once again picked me up bridal style.

There he took me to a nearby hill with a large oak tree on it, so much like the one back home in Amity Park. We sat down under the tree facing the direction of the fireworks and watched it until it ended.

The beauty lasted hours. At one point, Danny had even flew into the town and bought us some food and sodas to have while we enjoyed the sight. I smiled as the lights reflected off Danny's face.

He turned my way and my face instantly turned red. Maybe he would think it was the light from a firework. He suddenly put his arm around me and scooted closer until we touched.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. A sigh escaped as I knew this night couldn't get any better.

"Come," it sounded like Danny said as I looked up at him and he smiled. He began leaning in, as I was. Finally our lips touched and we stayed that way for moments until I pulled back earning me a funny look from Danny.

"I still need to breath, don't forget," I laughed as so did he.

Danny pulled my head back on his shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Happy Fourth of July."

I smiled and closed my eyes glad for comfort of Danny. Suddenly the fireworks were over, but we stayed moments later watching the smoke disappear from the sky completely.

"Come," he said again and held out his hand as he stood up after I moved my head.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. He gave me one more kiss before picking me up once again bridal style and carrying me home. Placing me on my bed he walked to the window to leave.

"I love you Sammy. I hope you had fun. I'll see you tomorrow," he said then turned to leave.

"Thank you," I said slowly not thinking it was enough to express how I felt.

"You're welcome," he whispered before phasing through the window and flying home.


	13. Oranges

**Yeah, definitely not the best. It's in Danny's POV. I need more reviews before updating this any more. Thank you. Like always, please R&R. Thank you WingedNinja28 for the word 'oranges.'**

**Two more chapter until the guessing my birthday ends. **

* * *

I flew into the ghost zone after yet another present. The only thing was that this time, it was a present for Sam. It wasn't so much a present as a small surprise gift just because. It wasn't anything special.

I couldn't find the present anywhere. I was completely avoiding Walker's prison this time though, so I hoped it wasn't there. There was no way I was going to get locked up there again. Breaking out once had been way more than enough.

I finally saw a glimpse of dark purple and flew towards it. That had to be Sam's gift. Sure enough as I got closer, it was. The small purple box held a pitch black ribbon.

I couldn't catch the gift before it floated into an open door. Unfortunately, when I saw the door, I was reluctant to go in. It was the home of the Ghost Writer. I had to get that present back though. Maybe I could just sneak in and get out quick.

I flew through the door and looked around. There was no one in sight, and there sat the present on top of a bookshelf nearby. I smiled, grabbed it, and turned to go out. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the Ghost Writer coming in.

I tried to turn invisible to hide from him then mentally face palmed when I realized I was in the ghost zone and he would still be able to see me. Of course, he chose that moment to turn around look my way.

"What do we have here? Are you here to destroy another one of my books?" the Ghost Writer asked.

I was about to respond when I thought about the last time I had seen him. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail or something?" That earned me a hard look.

"Do you really think he could keep me in jail that long? Especially not after I finished fixing my keyboard!" he said summoning it to him.

I looked at the gift in my hand then back at the door he was still blocking. "Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back home and give my girlfriend her present. So if you'll just excuse me, I'll be on my way," I said walking towards the door, but he wouldn't move.

"You are not going anywhere!" he said after me. "The Ghost boy tripped upon the floor on his way out the door," he began to write.

I laughed as I was just standing there. After a moment, I began walking to the door thinking nothing would happen, and then I tripped. Typical. Not only did I trip, but the gift flew from my hands and landed close to the Ghost Writer.

I was about to go get it when I thought about last time he had caught me in one of his poems. What had stopped him? An orange! I looked around desperately for one. I needed something.

Finally my eyes fell on a bag of oranges nearby. I flew towards them and picked them up, throwing them at the Ghost Writer who was watching my every move and typing quickly on his board. When his eyes landed on the bag of oranges, he grimaced.

"I really need to quit buying those," he said before looking at me. "Okay fine! Go!" he said angrily.

I smiled, grabbed the gift, and flew out of the house. Oranges sure did come in handy.


	14. Inviso Bill

**So I am updating. I got a few reviews on the last chapter. And a lot more words. **

** WingedNinja28- You are killing me here! XD I have almost 80 words I have to do now! Haha! But thank you!**

** PFTones3482-I'm so glad you liked how I did Toaster. :)**

**Oh! Thank you WingedNinja28 for the word Inviso-Bill! **

* * *

Danny was in Lancer's class like always when his ghost sense went off, waking him up and almost knocking him on the floor.

"Great," he mumbled when he saw Sam and Tucker looking at him and a few people around the class see him and start snickering.

Looking around the classroom, he saw Mr. Lancer with his back turned to the classroom and writing something on the board, so instead of raising his hand, Danny just started his question.

"Mr. Lancer, can-" he started before he was interrupted.

"Yes, go ahead Mr. Fenton," he replied as Danny raced out of the classroom.

He ran into the bathroom checking no one was there, and shouted his signature catch phrase. "Goin' Ghost!"

The rings appeared and split in half changing Danny into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He went intangible and flew out of the classroom.

Already, the halls were dark and kids were fleeing. Not being able to too where the ghost was, Danny landed near a group of kids. It just so happened that Sam and Tucker were there too.

"Where is it?" Danny asked Sam while Paulina came over to him.

"Inviso-Bill! Marry me! I want you!" she called after him as he grimaced and quickly flew off following the way Sam had pointed.

Looking behind him to make sure Paulina hadn't followed him, he ran into the ghost. Well, more specifically, Cujo. Danny face palmed.

"Sit!" he commanded the overgrown pooch that instantly shrunk at Danny's voice.

Suddenly a buzzing noise was heard, and Danny didn't want to turn around. It was the Red Huntress. "Get your dog away from here! He doesn't need to mess up anyone else's life," she growled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say he's NOT MY DOG!" Danny yelled at her. He was starting to get tired of this. She always had something to say about him ruining his life.

"Until I destroy you," came her answer as she started shooting. Not wanting to let Cujo get hurt _**(Question, can ghosts even GET hurt? Because I thought ghosts weren't supposed to feel anything…)**_ he picked up the dog and flew off with him.

He headed to the Fenton ghost portal thankful to see his parents weren't there, and he release the ghost dog into the ghost zone. "Stay in there Cujo. I think you've caused enough trouble."

Danny flew to school at his top speed and met up with Sam and Tucker behind the building. He turned to Fenton and dropped to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" he asked his best friends.

Sam smirked. "Almost everyone," she said pointing behind her to a desperate shallow witch running around the school screaming, "Where did you go Inviso-Bill? I thought we were together! Come back!"

The trio looked at each and laughed before heading back inside to finish listening to Lancer's boring lecture.

* * *

**Phantom: I need a publicist...**

**Yes you do. Like always, R&R! Guessing for my birthday ends after the next chapter! Could be today or tomorrow. Depends on how long it takes me to do the next story! **


	15. Lamp GIW Part 1

**If I don't get enough reviews in the next couple of day, I may stop this story. :(**

**Thank you MorganRocks236 and WingedNinja28 for the word Lamp.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AFTER READING THIS! Just give me your opinions!**

* * *

The lamp lit up the dark room. Phantom's eyes fluttered open aware of the sudden appearance of light.

Two guys dressed in white suits were standing over the well known ghost boy, and one other was in the corner with a gun pointing straight at Phantom.

"Where-" Phantom started before he was interrupted.

"You are not permitted to speak ghost," one of the guys said.

Phantom, suddenly able to focus completely, noticed that the guys standing there were part of the Guys in White. His face changed to horror as he saw there was no way out. And also when he noticed he had on ghost cuffs and ghost binds. Could this day get any worse?

"Now, tell us everything you know," said the one directly in front of the ghost teen.

Danny shook his head. The Agent in the corner with the gun put his hand on the trigger.

"Talk or you will be shot. Then we can, I don't know, experiment on you or something," the first agent said.

Danny again shook his head. He tried standing up, only to be held back by the binds on his feet. He could do nothing to move as he was hit with the gun.

While unconscious, the Guys in White agents tied up Phantom good and took him to an experimenting room. First they did something to hook up a machine to Phantom to where all his memories could be played.

As Phantom stirred, the Guys quickly turned it off, even though they had only seen on the screen two other kids and a school house. Somehow this ghost had to have something to do with them.

Phantom eyes fluttered open once again to yet another room lit by a lamp. He was starting to get tired of those. "Is all you use lamps?" he asked.

One of the agents looked from him to the lamp then back to him. "Yes, pretty much. We don't really like a lot of light."

If Danny hadn't been tied down, he would have face palmed right then. These people were stupid. So maybe…

He tried to get out of these bonds. Unfortunately, the Guys in White weren't so stupid in binding ghosts down. But he just had to get out of here. He desperately looked around for an exit.

"There's no exit here ghost. You are stuck in here, and will be until you answer some of our questions."

Danny looked at them angrily. "What do you want? What will it actually take for me to get out of these freakin' chains?" he practically yelled.

One of the agents showed him the memory that had been played earlier and explained that they had started to check his memories while he was unconscious.

"What do you know about these two kids and this school?" an agent asked.

Danny looked horrified. The kids were Sam and Tucker!

There was a pause and Danny didn't know what to say. "Nothing!" He said strangely. The guys knew he was hiding something.

"So say, you won't care if we go catch them and bring them here perhaps? Maybe run tests on there memories or something?" they asked filing out of a hidden door that could only be opened by a remote one of them had.

Eventually one came back and put him in the small, white room he had been in earlier.

"You will stay here until we get back," they told Phantom as walked out and left the ghost boy who could do nothing to help his friends.

* * *

**Should I use other words and make this a story that takes a few chapter but is based on different words or what? Help me out guys! :)**

**Phantom: ...Please give her some ideas! Meanwhile, I actually am pretty upset. I mean, I'm chained up against a wall! Help me!**

**Please R&R!**


	16. Secrets

**And the person that guessed closest to my birthday was...*Drum roll* Starhedgehog1117 with May 24! I have to admit though, no one guessed it right. :) But that means the next three words after this will be pop quiz, swimming, and game. **

**Okay, for the last chapter, still please tell me what you think! I need to know before I write another chapter to continue it, so meanwhile, I'll be working on my 3 next words.**

**Thank you to the guest that sumbitted the word 'secrets' with the pairing JazzXTucker.**

**One more thing: I ain't getting any reviews for the last few chapters. If this keeps up, I will not continue this story at all! So if you want me to continue 'One Word Random' please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

Secrets-Something that is kept or meant to be unknown or unseen by others; something kept hidden or unexplained.

This is the definition everyone knows of for secret. Secrets are supposed to stay hidden in someone so others do not find out certain things. However, not all secrets are good, nor are all secrets bad. And revealing secrets can work in funny ways.

"What do you mean you like my sister!" Danny screamed at his best friend Tucker walking home from school on that Monday afternoon.

"Calm down Danny. Let him explain," Sam said walking along side them.

Sam looked at Tucker expectantly waiting for him to explain.

"Well, I mean, she's pretty, and nice, and I know her really well, and…I don't' know dude, I just like her," Tucker said nervously turning his attention down to his PDA hoping that would stop the conversation.

The PDA worked momentarily until Danny snatched it from him. "Who else knows?" he asked handing the PDA to Sam so it wouldn't distract Tucker.

Tucker glared angrily at Danny, but answered, "No one. It was a secret until I told you guys."

"So why did you tell us?" Sam questioned seeing as how Danny looked like he was about to snap. She made a note to herself to ask Danny later why he was so protective over his sister.

"Well, I wanted to try and ask her out today, and I didn't want Danny to get mad if she said yes or something and then he found out…" he trailed off seeing as how Danny was mad anyway.

The trio approached the house and went straight up to Danny's room, Danny sitting on the bed beside Sam and Tucker going over to the desk chair and spinning it around.

Danny sighed as he looked at Tucker. "I'm sorry Tucker. I just didn't expect you of all people to want to ask my sister out. And you kept it a secret so long too. I just want her to be in good hands, and it's not that I don't trust you, but I just don't know if you'll be the right guy for her."

Tucker looked up at Danny. "Well, you got you girl, so maybe I can try it out and finally get mine. Please Danny?"

Danny looked over at Sam and smiled before responding. "Okay Tucker, you can try. She's in her room right now."

Danny's eyes widened as he caught sight of his opened door and the girl standing in the doorway. It was Jazz.

"You really should sound proof your room Danny. That or not talk so loud," she said, her arms crossed.

Tucker looked at Jazz then turned the chair around as he saw Jazz walk towards him.

"And you. You shouldn't keep secrets hidden so long. Especially not one involving a certain girl you like," she scolded him. "But since I heard everything…" she trailed off looking at Tucker who gazed up at her hopefully.

"Jazz…"he trailed off uncertain on asking her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly trying to keep his eyes on her.

She smiled sweetly and looked him over. "Yes, Tucker," she said as he jumped up to hug her, and then kissed her.

Sam and Danny looked at each other and smiled, both of them leaning in to kiss each other. They quickly kissed then turned their attention back to the new couple who were walking out of the room to Jazz's room laughing and talking.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! I hope yuo enjoyed it.**


	17. Pop Quiz

**Thank you to the four people that reviewed the last chapters and such. :)**

**Thank you starhedgehog1117 for the word pop quiz.**

** WingedNinja28-Yes, and thank you! Okay. After I finish with these three words (Well, teo more after this one), I may give it a few more chapters, but they may be spread out. But I won't abandon it if you loved it. :)**

* * *

"Everybody take out a piece of paper for a pop quiz on Romeo and Juliet!" Lancer told the class.

The class groaned in response as Lancer began passing out the quiz. Danny began to grow nervous. He had fallen asleep during the lecture the day before and hadn't even picked up the book. He had meant too, but between the doing other homework between constant ghost attacks, it wasn't too easy.

A paper landed on Danny's desk and as he looked at it, he became relieved. The questions were critical thinking questions. Which means, for the most part, he didn't really of had to read the book. Thanks to Jazz, he could probably answer most of the questions.

He read the first question. _How do you think Romeo and Juliet should have gone about marrying each other? Should they have let their parents know or should they have kept it how it was? Explain why._

Danny smiled to himself as he began answering the question. He was pretty much guessing, but it's not like he had to actually get it right. It was critical thinking.

Danny finished writing that one and looked to the next one. _Do you think there is really such a thing as love at first sight? Be specifc and provide examples._ Danny looked at that one for a minute. Of course there was a such thing. He had fallen in love with Sam at first sight.

Danny went on like this until he managed to complete all ten questions. It hadn't been too hard, but he was glad to finally have it out of his sight. The bell rung for lunch after Lancer was through picking, and he let them go telling them he would have them graded after lunch.

Danny took the time at lunch to eat and talk to his friends about the pop quiz. "How do you think you did?" he asked them.

"Not too bad considering I don't pay attention in that class," Sam answered then looked at Danny before continuing, "But at least I actually read the book somewhat."

Then it was Tucker's turn to answer. "I pretty much just looked up notes from my PDA, so I didn't read it either, but I don't think I did too awful bad. Maybe low A or a B."

"Danny how do you think you did?" Sam asked him after eating a forkful of salad.

Danny shrugged, not really knowing. "How do I do on anything else?" he asked playfully and they all began to laugh. "I don't think I did too badly though. Maybe a C or low B at the most."

The three finished their lunches in silence and headed back to the classroom at the sound of the bell. All three were anxious to see their test results. As they all sat down when they came back from lunch, everyone's test was facedown on their desk.

Tucker looked at his first. "Man, a 73? I thought I did much better." he said sadly.

"Maybe you should learn to actually read the book rather than look up notes on the book," Sam teased turning over her own paper. Her mouth dropped when she saw it.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked her. She showed him his paper. She had an 80. "Oh well," she said. "Can't always get perfect grades huh?"

Danny laughed and turned over his own paper and his mouth also fell open.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded and then smiled. "I got an A. I got an A!" he yelled jumping in the air.

Lancer looked his way. "Sit down Mr. Fenton. I don't want to give you detention. Especially not after such a good grade." He smiled.

Danny sat down and showed his friends his paper. It was a 95. That was one of the highest grades he had gotten since that portal accident.

Danny was even more excited though, as there was no ghost to distract him from his A. He had had a good nights rest the day before and everything. He was happy, and though he didn't listen to a single word Lancer said for the rest of the day, he didn't fall asleep either, and he never once asked to go to the bathroom. It was such a nice day.

* * *

**Phantom: Finally! One perfect day!**

**Me: Yes! And it will be even better if you guys review! :) Tell me what you think!**


	18. Swimming

**Thank you starhedgehog for the word swimming. **

* * *

Danny and friends were at a lake Eerie. Not the best place to go when you want to swim, but they had no where else to go. For some reason, their town didn't have a pool, though they did have a water park. But there was no where to swim there surprisingly.

The three were shocked at the beauty of the lake right now. During their last visit, it had been dark and gloomy, and they had been on a camping trip with just about every other kid in Amity Park.

However right now the sun was shining bright and the bluish green water glittered. The bottom of the lake could be seen. It was a sight to behold. And the best thing about it was it was all theirs. There were no boats on the water with people fishing or others swimming. It was completely empty.

Though the trio was a bit reluctant of the lake since it was never this beautiful, they eventually stepped into the water and began swimming around.

Tucker, who hated anything that had physical activity, pretty much stayed knee deep in the water. He didn't want to swim. Danny and Sam had both swum out waist deep and were about to began racing when a sudden burst of wind caught there attention.

The other thing that caught there attention was the sudden darkening of clouds. And the large green tornado looking creature with red eyes. Danny rolled his eyes. Of course. Danny suddenly wondered why his ghost sense wasn't going off until Sam looked at his mouth and said, "How long has your ghost sense been going off Danny?"

Danny sighed and closed his mouth. Apparently the coldness of the water made him not pay attention to the cold coming from his mouth. Instead he just changed to Phantom in the middle of the water and went to catch the powerful ghost.

Sam who wasn't the least bit interested in ghost fighting right then continued her graceful strokes as she began swimming around again.

Moments later she heard a loud splash and called over her shoulder, "Danny, do you really think right now is the best time for a swim?" She smirked.

Danny playfully threw a light ectoblast her way, but not strong enough to hurt her, maybe just knock her under the water. He laughed as it did just that, Sam shooting him and evil glare before smiling.

Danny went back to Vortex weakening him enough so he could catch him in the ghost thermos and then the screaming Vortex disappeared from sight, along with the clouds and wind he had brought with him.

Danny fell into the water in his back changing back into Fenton and began swimming to Sam, gently splashing her ask he went past. He met up with Tucker, who was still knee deep in the water, and walked out to the dry land where their towels were lying.

"I think that's enough swimming for one day," he said as he dried off and put the towel around his shoulders. "Let's go home."

He allowed the other two to get out of the water and dry off before grabbing their wrists and flying them back to their nearby town of Amity Park. He dropped Tucker off then flew over to drop Sam off.

When he did so, she turned to him and said, "I think we should go swimming more often." And with that, she disappeared into the house leaving Danny to walk home by himself.

* * *

**Phantom: What no author's note or anything?**

**...**

**Phantom: Hello? Anyone there?**

***Chirp chirp***

**Phantom: Well, please R&R anyway! **


	19. Game

**Thank you starhedgehog1117 for the word Game.**

** Militia the Hedgehog-Thanks for the words! And that one is considered one word. :) Though I have to point something out, why do they all seem so related to Vlad? XD**

** starhedgehog1117-Thanks! :)**

** Reid Phantom-First, I actually think Val was refered to as the Red Huntress in the show. But as for the toast, I know there was one episode where he looked at it and asked why he was eating it, but other than that, I think it's just something that was just kinda assumed and everyone took to. But yes, more of just a fan idea. Hope this clears it up some!**

* * *

"This is so boring," Danny mumbled lying on his back on Sam's queen size bed "Why don't we go play a game or something?"

"Well, what are we going to play?" Sam asked.

"Anything is fine with me," Tucker replied not taking his attention from his handheld PDA.

The trio of friends were sitting in Sam's room being bored. They had come to watch a movie, but in the middle of the movie, the movie had quit, and even Tucker couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. They would have bowled after that, but Sam's parents and her grandma were bowling, and she didn't want to go down there with her parents.

So the trio ended up in Sam's room being bored, none of them wanting to go home. Danny was on the bed, Sam was standing against the wall, and Tucker sat at the computer desk spinning around.

"What games do ya have?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam walked over to her closest and opened it looking through the piles of games she had. "Just about all of them," she responded flatly.

"Um…how about…how about…" Danny couldn't think, so he went over to the closest and began looking though the games himself. "How about…" Danny got down two different games and began looking over them. "Clue or Life?" he asked his friends.

"I don't care," Tucker said, still not taking his eyes of his PDA.

"How about clue? Life isn't much fun with just three people. Plus it takes forever to play," Sam said shuddering at the thoughts of playing that game as a little girl with her parents.

"Clue it is then," Danny said putting the other game back and setting up Clue on the desk.

The three friends began playing the game and after a couple of hours finished up the game laughing that no one had managed to figure out the culprit.

"Wow, we aren't too smart. How did none of us figure it out?" Danny said, trying to quit laughing.

"Apparently none of us were paying much attention to the game," Sam said comparing her game card to Danny's. "And how did we get such different results?" she frowned.

Danny finally quit laughing. "I'm not sure…But yeah, we definitely weren't paying attention to anything."

"Well, at least we aren't bored anymore," Tucker said looking at his PDA again. "Oh, I have to go! My parents are going to kill me. It's nearly time for dinner." With that, Tucker raced out of the room, not even telling the two friends bye.

They stared after him before Danny turned to Sam. "I guess I should go too then. My parents want me home to dinner because Jazz is off to some collage thing."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Sam said as Danny started to the door.

"I had a lot of fun with the game Sam. And yeah, see you," he said continuing out the door and down the street to Fenton Works.

He turned back once to see Sam looking out her window, and when he saw this he smiled and blushed before turning away. She had done the same.

* * *

**Please R&R! :)**


	20. Hammer GIW Part 2

**I have decided to continue my Guys in White story. They won't be all together, but I will put GIW part to tell which ones are part of it. I am undecided how many parts there will be. So this is part 2. Thank you WingedNinja28 for the word hammer.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Danny looked around desperately for a possible way to escape the room. The Guy in White had been gone barely an hour, but Danny knew they had ways to talk humans into coming with them. Especially since Sam and Tucker didn't know they had Phantom. They wouldn't probably ever think he would be there of all places.

Danny hung his head as he thought about all the times he would miss with his two best friends. There was no way he could help them. He couldn't go intangible and go through the chains, and there wasn't much else he knew to do. The Guys in White had won.

"You are stupid Fenton!" Danny mumbled to himself as he changed into his human ego and tried to go through the chains. Unfortunately, that didn't work. That either meant they knew he was also human, or they just did it for the laugh of it. It was probably the second of them. Despite their motive, he changed back to Phantom.

Danny twisted and turned in those chains, but they were tight. Within seconds, his wrists were matted with blood and rubbed raw by the thick metal. he bit his tongue to keep from hissing in pain. Then another idea came to mind. Ecotblasts.

If only he could hit the chain with the ectoblast, maybe he could free himself. His hand became surrounded with a blue orb, barely stronger than his classic green one, and he shot it with perfect aim at the chain around his right wrist.

Danny's plan had one disadvantage top it though. The ectoblast would rub against his injured arm, and as it did, he howled in pain. But he was glad to see that the chain had broken enough for him to slip his wrist out.

With one hand free, Danny tried to open the rest of the chains, but the last thing he wanted to do was hit himself with another ectoblast. His eyes searched the ground around him for something he could grab nearby.

There lying on the ground just a few feet away was a small hammer. It didn't look too strong, but he was sure it would work. He tried to grab it only to hiss as his left arm rubbed against the metal and began bleeding in that mixture of green and red.

Danny, despite the pain, managed to reach the hammer and pull back as quick as he could. He hit the edge of the chain around his left hand with the hammer breaking the chain just a bit every time. It hurt his arm some, but it was much more tolerable than the ectoblast had been.

After probably about half an hour, Danny had himself freed from all the chain and flew around the room quickly as a test flight then landed back on his feet. His arms sprayed blood every while, but he tried not to mind the pain. He had had worse before.

Knowing that they hadn't been smart enough to make the entire room ghost proof, Danny took to the air again and turned intangible. He flew out of the room and right outside. Conveniently, they had put him in a room on the outside of the building.

_At least something is going my way,_ Danny thought as he turned invisible and flew towards his home to find Sam and Tucker, and to end the Guys in White's plans.

* * *

**Phantom: I so just jinxed myself there.**

**Me: Yeah, probably so, but you never know. At least you are free and starting to look for Sam and Tucker and save them.**

**Phantom: Yeah, I should go. *Flies off***

**Me: Okay! Tell me how I did please.**


	21. Truth

**Thank you for the guest that suggested the word truth. This is a Danny/parents bonding story. Hope you enjoy!**

** Guest that reviewed chapter 20-Trust me, I can find some way to use them. Haha! And thanks! Also, are you physchic? You gave me the same one I was thinking of! XD But thanks again! :)**

* * *

Danny patrolled over the empty streets once more before heading home. It had become part of his daily routine. Every night when everyone else in Amity Park had gone to bed or went insider, Danny would fly around one last time making sure nothing was out of order.

Danny flew home unaware of a certain ghost hunter couple watching him from the top of Fenton Works. They dared not shoot him, but watched and waited patiently for him to come by. Unfortunately they didn't get their chance.

The Wisconsin Ghost showed up behind Danny taking him by surprise. The ghost hunters watched for a moment but then went downstairs to the living room at the sound of the large clock signaling 10:00 PM. There son still wasn't home.

Meanwhile, Danny and Plasmius were arguing more than fighting.

"I have to go Vlad! Now leave! I'm already gonna be in enough trouble!" Danny said.

"You are not going anywhere until you renounce your idiot father!" Vlad demanded to which Danny rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to kill my dad. you are not going to get my mom. And you are not going to get me as your half ghost son. So go back to your home fruit loop before I make you," explained Danny desperate to get home as quickly as possible.

Vlad opened his mouth to protest, but a shot was fired his way as Danny grew tired of the argument. "Bad move Daniel."

Vlad charged up an ecotblast and shot it at Danny making him fall from the sky. Quickly he managed to compose himself and he stopped falling. Instead of going back and fighting Vlad, Danny flew back to the alley beside his house and changed to Fenton.

He stayed there until he made sure Vlad had left, and then went to the front door and opened it. Sitting on the couch were Maddie and Jack Fenton, and this time Jazz was there too. She shot him a sorry glance.

"Where have you been Daniel?" an angry Maddie Fenton demanded to know.

"At Sam's house," he said casually like he always did and went to head upstairs.

Danny saw Jazz bite her lip nervously looking pleadingly up at Danny as if to say he made a bad move. He turned around to see his mom looking at him questionably.

She spoke again, but this time much calmer than before. "Danny, I really want to know what's going on. For the past few months you have had nothing to do with us, and you have been lying to us many times. You were not at Sam's house, nor were you at Tucker's. Where were you really?"

Danny looked at Jazz who just looked away. She looked at her parents. "Mom? Can I go down to the lab and talk to Danny for a moment?" she asked.

Maddie looked at her daughter than nodded. Jazz took Danny by the arm and with dragged him to the lab. When they were down the steps, Jazz took her brother over by the portal where they would be hidden if anybody or any ghost showed up and began talking to her little brother. They were both unaware that their parents had followed them into the lab for safe measures.

"Danny, you have to tell them the truth eventually. I know they'll accept you, just give them the chance. Let them know," Jazz pleaded. "They already know you've been lying to them. You can't keep this up!"

Danny shook his head. "I can't Jazz. What am I supposed to do? Oh hey mom and dad. You know that ghost boy Phantom? Well he's your kid! How do you think they'll react to that?" he practically yelled.

On the other side of the lab, Maddie and Jack looked at each other then back to where their kids were. "Danny honey?" Maddie yelled. Danny flinched in front of Jazz and moved to where his parents could see them.

"I have to go!" Jazz said walking towards the lab door after giving Danny the 'you better tell them or else' look.

Danny sighed when Jack spoke again. "What do you mean Phantom is our son? We do not have a ghost for a son."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, Jazz wants me to tell you the truth, so here it is. Your son is Phantom."

"How?" Jack asked suddenly curious.

"Well, Phantom isn't exactly a ghost. He's a half ghost," Danny started. "Which means he's half ghost and half human."

"That's not possible honey, where would you ever get that idea?" Maddie asked.

"I got that idea from the fact that I am Phantom," he said quietly and changed into his alter ego. He looked up at his parents.

They stood there dumbfounded and then Maddie knelt down. "How did I not see it before? That's why all our stuff always worked on you," she said. "Come here."

Danny walked over to her a few steps and she wrapped her arms around her son. Moments later Jack did the same.

"We're sorry if we ever hurt you sweetie. You should have told us sooner. But I'm glad you told us the truth now." Maddie said.

"So am I," Danny said before backing away from his parents. "What does this mean then?"

Jack looked at his son curious at the question, but he let Maddie answer it. "It means we now must now where you are at all times. But you have to do stuff with us now. Maybe we can be like we were when you and Jazz were little kids."

Danny smiled and changed back into Fenton. "Thank you mom and dad. And don't worry mom. I don't have to keep anything from you anymore."

Putting his hand on Danny's back, Jack led his son up the stairs with Maddie right behind him. "Think about all the ghosts we will be able to catch together and dissect molecule by molecule Danny-boy!" he said smiling and going to the refrigerator to get the fudge to celebrate.

* * *

**Phantom: Please review!**


	22. Obsession

**Sorry I haven't been updating this guys! I know I should be, but I haven't really had too much time near the computer. That and I was trying to get another story done. So I am back with another chapter here!**

**Phantom: Finally! I was beginning to think ya ditched me.**

**Me: Oh yeah, like that woud happen.**

**Phantom: It could.**

**Me: Oh whatever. Thank you Fluehetraya for the word obsession! **

** Ms. Dogfish-Thanks for letting me know! :)**

* * *

"All ghosts have an obsession, so what's yours?" Maddie asked the ghost boy who was standing near the wall.

He sighed in response. Maddie had finally captured the ghost boy. While out on patrol, she'd shot him down and carried him to the lab and chained him to the examination table. When Jazz has seen this, she went ballistics. After much threatening to her mom and talking secretly to Phantom when he woke up, he was released from the chains. He had promised Jazz he would stay, and though Maddie didn't trust him, she trusted her daughter.

That is what led to Maddie questioning Phantom. She just wanted some information about ghosts, and after half and hour of questioning, he was still in the lab.

"Answer the question ghost boy," Maddie demanded.

"First off, the name is Danny Phantom if you would please stop calling me ghost boy," Phantom said earning a glare from Maddie who didn't want to call him by her son's name. "At least call me Phantom? Second, I don't' have an obsession," Phantom said shifting his gaze towards the opened portal. "And can you please shut that portal?" he said.

Maddie looked surprised at the request, but she went over and closed the portal none the less.

"Thank you!" Phantom said much happier and began flying around the room.

Maddie was ready to shoot him if he tried to escape, but he just smiled at her. "I made a promise not to escape Maddie. I'm just trying to have a bit of fun."

Maddie lowered the gun then looked at the ghost boy. "Every ghost has an obsession that keeps them here. You have to have one," Maddie said to which Phantom shook his head.

Suddenly the lab door opened and Sam came running down. She grabbed an ecto gun and noticed Maddie. She blinked.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," she said then noticed the adult looking at the gun. "I need to borrow this real quick. I'll bring it back soon hopefully," Sam said running back up the stairs.

When Maddie was sure Sam was gone, she turned back towards Phantom, who wasn't there. She growled and grew angry knowing she couldn't trust a ghost after all.

Then Phantom appeared in front of her where he had been before Sam came down. His face was a deep crimson as he was looking at the lab door.

"You're free to go for now Phantom. That was the last question," Maddie said as the halfa phased through the wall.

Maddie smirked as she looked down at the paper she had been recording Phantom's answers on. She wrote 'Sam' beside obsession. Maddie thought it weird, but there was no denying that Phantom seemed to have a crush on Sam, as he had blushed heavily when he saw her, much like any teenage boy would do.

Maddie looked back at the paper wondering how a ghost could like a human, but if that was the case, Sam was still his obsession.

* * *

**Please review! And my obsession would have to be Danny Phantom. XD What are some of your obsessions? Feel free to say!**


	23. Racecar

**Yes, sorry for the lack of updating. I haven't been able to get on the computer much lately, and I won't be able to get on much for the next several days. **

**Phantom: I can update for you!**

**Me: Yes, and your meaning of updating is deleting everything! I think they can wait until I get back. Anyway! Thank you for sharing some of your obsessions! :) I hope you all enjoy this quick one shot. Phantom?**

**Phantom: Yes. Thank you MillionDollarNinja for the word racecar. And we hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

The trio of friends set with their families and a couple of invited friends at the racecar track. In the invited friends were Dani, invited by Danny, and Valerie, invited by Tucker. Sam didn't really have anyone left to bring.

The race hadn't started yet, so the teens were just talking.

"This is the first time I've been to a race," Dani said.

"Why are you even here?" Valerie said not caring that she may have been rude. She knew Dani was half ghost and was wary of her.

"Val, I invited her. She's my cousin. Now will you please lay off?" Danny replied as nice as he could.

"How am I supposed to lay off when your cousin is a gh-" Valerie said interrupted at the last word.

"Do you want the whole world to know?" Danny hissed at her. "She's still my cousin. I can't help it if she happens to be related to Phantom also!"

Valerie, already aware that she was related to Phantom studied Danny. "Then how is she related to you? That would mean Phantom is related to you," she said her eyes widening.

Sam, who was sitting beside of Danny gently slapped his leg as his stupid mistake. "Nice going," she whispered to him.

Danny shrugged and turned back to Valerie. "Yeah, so I'm related to Phantom. What are you gonna do about it?" Danny teased a bit mad at himself for his mistake and mad at Valerie for saying anything.

Jazz, who was sitting beside of Tucker in front of Danny, Sam, and Valerie, turned around. "Pay attention would you? The cars will come out to the grid in a few minutes," she said quietly.

Valerie shot Danny a look that said they would continue this later and laid her eyes on the track. Danny had turned to say something to Sam when a fog escaped his mouth.

"Not here!" he cried softly. Dani, whose ghost sense was also going off, turned towards Danny from her place beside Tucker. Valerie suddenly looked at her wrist.

"I got to go," all three teenagers said as the raced from the stands.

The parents all looked at the kids funny, but not one of them went after them. Danny and Dani had raced behind the bathrooms while Valerie was behind the stands. All three raced off at the same time trying to find the ghost.

They found what they were looking for where all the cars were getting lined up to go out on the track. A lot of them crew members and drivers were running around screaming.

"Ghost!" most of them were yelling then some of them caught eye of the three ghost hunters. "Phantom! Red Huntress! Help!" they continued to scream.

Completely unaware that she was beside Phantom and Dani, she turned her gun to shoot. "Hold it!" Danny said. "I want to be able to enjoy this race when it starts, so can we hold off on a truce to not shoot either?" Valerie nodded in response.

"I am the racecar ghost!" something yelled from the distance. Phantom looked and saw he looked a lot like box ghost except he was in a racer's suit. Danny face palmed.

"Could you have got any more ridiculous?" Danny cried. He stood corrected when another ghost came out and yelled, "Beware, for I am the Box Ghost!"

"Really?" Dani said not bothering to capture either one.

Danny looked at the two who looked very similar. "Are you related or something?" he asked curiously.

"How dare you not be afraid of me! For me and my brother will destroy you with boxes!" Box Ghost said. "And racecars!" Racecar Ghost said.

Valerie, who had finally got done laughing, got out her sliver and red thermos and sucked both ghosts in. Looking at Phantom and Dani, she sped back off to take the suit off and went back to the stands to meet Dani and Danny who were both already back.

"How did you get here so quick? And where did you go Danny?" Valerie asked running up the stairs.

The two shrugged and smiled at each other. The group then watched as all the racers got back to their car and began driving out to the front grid.


	24. Author's Note

_**Author's Note!**_

**Sorry to waste everyone's time with a 'useless' author's note, but hey, if you are reading/following this story, please read while you're here!**

**Okay, I am very sorry, but Kvetha won't be updating for quite a while. Why? Well, school starts back for her in two weeks and she has way to much to do before then. Also after school starts back, she won't be on her laptop very much, and it will probably be several weeks before an major updating!**

**Maybe I should answer some questions first.**

**-Who are you? Well, I am very close to Kvetha and she told me to get on here and explain what was taking so long with the updating. **

**-So about when will Kvetha update again? Well, I can't really answer that. I don't know how long it will be. It could be anywhere from days to weeks to a month.**

**-Why can't you continue the story? Well, I would love to, but I can't. This is Kvetha's account and not mine. I do help her with her writings though. No, I don't love Danny Phantom like she does, but I help with the research and looking over some of it. I also track her reviews/followers and help her make some of her stories better. However, that is all I do. I don't write the stories.**

**Okay, so if you have any questions for me, I would love to answer them. I will just update this, so leave a review asking a question or something, please! I will get to it ASAP! And I am sorry to waste anybody's time! And if you have any questions about or for me or Kvetha, feel free to ask!**


	25. Brotherhood

**Okay, so definitely not the best out there...**

**Sorry people! Dani has had control of my account for some time I know, and I'm sorry! With school and such, I just haven't had much time to do much others, and it will only get worse throughout the year. If I haven't posted in a long time, please check out my profile page and it wil usually say why I am not posting. I try to keep it as updated as I can. i am currently working on a few more one shots, but not very many as they can be quite time consuming.**

**Shout out goes to Fluehatraya for giving me the word brotherhood. This story isn't the best, but he/she asked for a followup. Yes, it's short, I know. I will do much better next time!**

* * *

The race had ended and Valerie asked Danny if she could come over to his house to release the ghosts in the portal.

"Sure," Danny replied barely looking at her as he turned to leave.

The group walked together until they got on the street Fenton Works was on and Tucker and Sam decided to head home. The said a quick bye and left. The Fenton family plus Dani and Valerie walked inside the house going separate ways. Jazz went to her room, Maddie and Jack went the kitchen, and the other three teens went down to the lab.

Valerie walked over and released the ghosts then turned back towards Dani. "Have you ever seen the Racecar ghost before?" she asked knowing she had been there. Dani turned her gaze on Danny who just smirked at his clone.

"I've never seen him. He said he was Box Ghost's brother though," Dani said returning her gaze back to Valerie.

"Yeah, I know. I heard," Valerie said heading towards the portal and releasing the ghosts into the ghost zone. "Hopefully they won't be back," Valerie muttered as all three of them ascended up the stairs.

"The brotherhood between them is strong," Dani said to Danny letting Valerie get up the stairs away from them a bit.

"How would you know about brotherhood? You're a girl," Danny said smirking at his "cousin". They shared a laugh.

_ ~DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP~_

_*Back in the ghost zone*_

"How did they catch us?" Box Ghost said. "They are supposed to fear me! For I am—"

"The Box Ghost. Yes I know. And they should have feared me for I am—"

"The Racecar Ghost." Box Ghost finished for his brother.

Their brotherhood had strengthen after their deaths. One dying as a mover and the other a racecar driver had no affect on the brotherhood they shared. The two now did everything together since Racecar Ghost has so recently died.

* * *

**Two last things before I stop this chapter. 1: Thank you to all my loyal followers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! Pleae keep reviewing, along with anyone else who wishes to review!**

**Okay, and number 2: Most of my next stories will be based off suicidal/other such things, but is still T rated. Any other additional stories I write will probably be based off the same. I don't know how well they will go though, so when I post them, I want you to give me any advice/comments. Thanks! And another topic I will focus on a LOT in these one shots are SamXDanny and ValerieXDanny, so be looking for them here soon. **

**I am NOT TAKING WORDS right now, but if there is a specific couple you would wish to see, leave a review saying so. Also, there is a survey on my profile page (Not really pertaining to this, but still). Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
